LegENDary
by Bowoneshi
Summary: Based on the RS&E versions. Team Magma, Team Aqua, and a new team fight for control of the world. Plenty of OCs. ON HIATUS UNTIL 2012!
1. A New Adventure

LegENDary

Chapter 1 revised

A New Adventure

Part 1

Memories Revived

"Ah, this brings back good ol' memories, doesn't it Brock?" Ash asked him as the floated on his Lapras.

"Um, remember Ash, I stayed with Professor Ivy." Brock recalled.

"Oh, yeah … and Mist's not here … fart I've got no one that knows the adventures I've had."  
"Hey I've traveled with you all these years and you've got no one?"

"Now, you sound like Misty" Ash laughed.

"I do wonder if she's happy without us" Brock Pondered.

"You wonder?" Ash wondered … sorry … "She was like the only girl you didn't fall head over heels for"

"… That's because she was too young for me" Brock said.

"I smell a lie." Max said sitting on Lapras' head.

"Look Sootopolis city is ahead" May shouted changing the subject. "My next ribbion a waits!"

"And my last badge" Ash added. But none of them knew what to expect as they reach their destination.

Meanwhile

"Why did you get a feebas instead of a Magikarp?" Jesse asked.

"Brown was the cheapest color" James said.

"Well this is ugly" Jesse complained.

As always there sub was following Ash and company on their way though Heonn. As always Ash and company didn't know they were on their tails. As always they were after Pikachu. As always they were broke, hungry, and paddling their sub in the middle of nowhere.

Sootopolis City

Chaos loomed over the city

Panic filled the citizen's minds

Doom was stomping toward them

Danger was inevitable.

But before I tell you this story…

I have to tell you THAT story.

The End

For now

…

A/N: hello hello pkmn444 here. Updates return!

Question for poke fans!

Is it true that Pokemon's tenth birthday is coming?

I dedicate this story to Pokemon to commemorate this special time in our lives.

'Til next time

Chow!


	2. The Legends

LegENDary

Chapter 2

The Legends

Ash and friends floated on the Lapras leading them toward the next city. All was quiet. They were excited yet they sat absorbing the sun, relaxing while Lapras effortlessly swam toward Sootopolis City. There in the city a terror known as the legendary Groudon and Kygroe was sleeping in a cave deep under the island. They were resting from the catastrophic epic battle that took place centuries ago. The men, or at that time teens, Matthias and Seth, awoken the mighty powers of these legends, they fought to over power the other, controlling the land, or lack there of. And as they say, history repeats itself. What will awaken these fierce beings, sent down by Mew to preserve balance to nature? And will they mighty power that put them down so many years ago, return and calm the storm that rages?

As Ash and company saw Sootopolis city just over the horizon, they looked on with smiles on their faces, staring at the island like statues. The only movement was their smiles growing larger as they reached land. As they landed, Ash recalled Lapras, telling her of what a good job she'd done. Pikachu looked on in wonder and amazement at what a beautiful island that stood a now mere step away. Ash ran forward, looking for the gym, excited took a strong, firm hold on him, as he had waited so long to complete his badge collection, now numbering 27 (including 8 from Kanto, 8 from Johto, 4 from the orange islands, and 7 from Heonn). He thought of how his mom and professor Oak would be so pround to have won so many badges. He hadn't even talked to his mom for what seemed like forever. After he got his 8th badge, he would call the old man and see if he talk to his mom. He found the gym, standing in front in awe as his friends caught up with him.

"Well, you going in?" May asked the frozen Ash.

"Yea" he said without moving his eyes away from the structure. He clutched his pokeball, looked at Pikachu, and walked toward the doors. The door swung open, and a man with blue hair raced out.

"Excuse me" he said to Ash. "I have an emergency to take care of" and with that he rushed toward a cave just beyond the skyline. Ash stood confused then shrugged off the effect and walked on in only to find one single man inside.

"Hello? I'm looking for the gym leader" Ash asked the man standing in the shadows.

"I'm Juan. You just missed my pupil, the current leader of the gym. Wallace had to fix a problem. If you wish to see him, follow him to the Cave of Origin. Maybe you can assist the young lad with the problem." Juan said to Ash stepping into the small light in the center of the building. "If Wallace doesn't return after a while, I'll battle you, just return if something should come up"

"Thanks" said Ash, walking out the gym.

"This must be serious. He talked as if Wallace might die. And the look on Wallace's face seemed very pale." Max said.

"Sherlock may be right" May said, rubbing his head. Max shoved her hand away. The giggled as they climbed the hill toward the Cave of Origin. As the neared the cave, a loud explosion shook the cave, debris flow out from the mouth of the cave. Ash and friends, covered their faces as they ran inside the cave. Inside were two groups of people, one was wearing a blue outfit, the others were in red. Also inside was Steven the champion of the Heonn league and Wallace, whom seemed to be fighting the two groups. Two terrible creatures were tall and angry fighting Pokemon. They roared with rage. They were legends.

"Ash? Is it really you?" Steven asked. They had met before at Dewford Town and on his way to Fortree City. Ash didn't know he was the champion. Of course, he knew he was a powerful trainer.

"Steven, its been a while hasn't it?" Ash said. "What's going on?" He was curious who all these people were, and what they were doing here.

"You see, Ash, these two teams, Aqua and Magma, and trying to make all the land eithier shrink to nothing, or expand, covering the entire world. I and Wallace are here to stop them both. Have you heard of the legend of these two Pokemon?" Steven asked. Ash shook his head. He didn't even know what Pokemon they were. "Let me explain" Steven began. Ash didn't know if they had time to listen to his soap box. "In the beginning, the land and the waters fought for control, the land mammals and the sea fish joined in the fight. This upset Mew greatly. She thought and thought and decides to create two Pokemon to preserve both the lands and the seas. They were awoken once and fought for the reason they are now, and Mew again was very displeased. She sent the ultimate power of love and kindness, yet was strict and unwilling to let things slip by, so to speak. His name was Rayqueza! The mighty legend calmed the beasts, putting them to sleep, until these guys woke them up. Hopefully, he will return to calm the legends here today, and bring peace to the world again."

"Wow, I didn't realize it was so serious" Ash said. "What can I do?"

"Use your Pokemon against the teams" Wallace suggested.

"Alright, Go, Pikachu!" Ash said, excited that he was saving the world again. "Use  
Thundershock on the big Red one" Ash called. Pikachu obeyed, knowing Ash wouldn't let anything happen to him, no matter how big or powerful they were

"No, Ash! It's ground type! It would do anything but maybe make it mad!" Steven shouted. Pikachu stopped in mid-sprint, awaiting further instructions from Ash.

"Then how about kicking it up a notch!" Ash said, telling pikachu "Iron tail, now"

The End

Is coming

Are you ready?

To Be Continued …

So, what do you think? I'm on a roll! Keep reading! Til next time chow!

Pkmn444


End file.
